


Fun with Fondue

by tousled_bird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Chocolate Fondue, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, Innuendo, Open Ending, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tousled_bird/pseuds/tousled_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You made chocolate fondue, Bucky remembers something, fun ensues.</p>
<p>(Sorry about the crappy title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Fondue

**Author's Note:**

> Look who procrastinated again! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Between all the dry and boring shit I have to learn I needed something happy and then this happened. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> [I do not own Marvel or any of their characters (sadly), and neither do I own you. Story and mistakes are mine, though.]

 

You are tinkering in the kitchen when Steve and Bucky enter the living room area. They come from sparing, their hair still damp from the shower.

You poke your head through the door and grin at the two super soldiers. "Hey guys! You're early!"

Steve rubs his neck, giving you an apologizing smile. "Sorry, we can come back later, if…"

"Nah, don't be silly. Sit down, I'm almost done here," you tell him and disappear in the kitchen again.

It is your weekly film evening; a tradition you and Steve started about two or three years ago after he woke up from his time as a capsicle and you helped him to acclimate to the present time. Bucky joined you some weeks ago. Well, Steve made him join.

He found his childhood-friend and now Ex-Winter-Soldier not so long ago, and Bucky's still adapting to the new situation he was thrown into; he still doesn't remember much from his past, but he learned to trust Steve again and actually got used to you after some time. He doesn't flinch and instinctively reaches for his hidden knife anymore every time you accost him.

You grew quiet fond of Steve's friend, even if he wasn't really talkative. You can live with it, though. He will talk once he is ready to.

Steve tucks his friend's sleeve and both sit down on the couch. It'll only be the three of you; Clint and Natasha are on a mission together. Thor spends the evening with Jane, while Tony's working on one of his super-genius-crazy-ass inventions and probably forgot which day It is. Wanda's out and God knows where Vision's floating around. And Bruce… Bruce is still missing. Making vacation somewhere not even Fury with his global spy network can find him.

You shove the thought about Bruce in a far corner of your conscious. You miss him, but you're sure you will see him again someday. And right now you have better things to do than to worry about him. He's a grown ass man who can handle himself, and if it's not the case, the other guy will prevent him from harm. By causing harm to others. Argh, don't think about it!

"Alright guys, I'm coming!" You emerge from the kitchen and join the both super soldiers in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks when you lighten a small candle and place it beneath one of the bowls filled with various sorts of fruits - this particular one with liquid chocolate - you placed on the coffee table before the boys arrived.

You blow out the matchstick and smile at him. "I'm having a chocolate fondue." Following your words, you prong a piece of banana with your stick and dunk it into the creamy chocolate. "I've made enough for everyone, if you want some too."

Bucky looks at Steve, his face totally blank, and asks: "Yeah, Steve, you wanna have _fondue_ with (y/n)?"

Steve splutters into his glass, his ears turning an interesting shade of pink. He coughs and gawks at his friend. "What…?"

"It's _chocolate_ fondue, Steve."

Steve stares at his friend. "What… Don't tell me… You remember _that_?"

Bucky's impassive mask of a face crumbles when he can't hold his grin from spreading. He actually chortles. "How could I not remember it?"

You eye the both super soldiers, fascinated. Steve's neck and ears are crimson by now and his face is a mix of gladness and absolute horror. "Uuh, guys? I'm a little bit lost here? What's wrong with fondue?" you ask.

Two pairs of blue eyes look at you. And suddenly Bucky _bursts_ into laughter.

"Nothing is wrong with fondue! It's nothing. Everything is alright!" Steve says hastily. "Buck, stop! It's not funny! It wasn't funny then and it's not funny now!" he grumbles, making Bucky laughing even harder.

_Wow_ , you think with a grin, _he's gorgeous when he's laughing!_

"You thought… You thought fondue…" the ex-spyssassin splutters between two laughing fits without being able to finish the sentence. He's clutching his belly, sitting askew on the edge of the couch.

"Out of all things!" Steve cries, throwing his arms into the air in despair. "Out of all things you remember this! I don't believe it!" He tosses a pillow at Bucky, who's laughing so hard he isn't able to dodge the fluffy projectile. It lands in straight in his face, sending him tumbling down to the floor, still laughing.

Steve looks at his friend, obviously torn between mortification about the particular memory and happiness over Bucky being able to laugh again. His joy seems to win; after a few heartbeats he joins Bucky in his laughter.

You sit on your spot, chewing on a grape, and enjoy the view of the two super soldiers laughing their asses off, despite still not knowing what's actually going on right now. That's the picture Tony greets when he enters the living room on his way to the kitchen in search for another shot of caffeine.

"What happened?" he asks aghast. "What kind of sorcery is this?"

You shrug and look up to him. "I made chocolate fondue, and… viola"

"You made…" He sniggers. "Poor Capsicle."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with chocolate fondue?"

Tony grins slyly when he leans down to you and explains what's the matter with fondue. It's one of the few stories his father told him when he was a teenager.

"Oh." You stare at the strawberry covered in chocolate in your fingers, blushing slightly. Tony cackles and leaves the three of you, but not before he ordered Friday to record the whole scene.

You watch the two friends celebrating this embarrassing memory, feeling your lips spread into a wide grin, and join their laughter.

They need another five minutes before they calm down slowly, while you're still chuckling.

Bucky sits up, wiping the tears from his eyes and Steve leans against the backrest his head in his neck. Both are wheezing and still bursting into tiny fits of giggling occasionally.

"You will never let me live that down, do you?" Steve asks after some minutes.

Bucky chortles. "You wish."

"Jerk."

"Punk."

More snickering.

"So, you two haven't had fondue together yet?" Bucky asks eventually.

"Bucky!" Steve ears turn red again.

Bucky turns to you, ignoring Steve's flustered cry, and grins widely. "Because I'd totally love to have fondue with you," he tells you with a wink, pins a grape with a fondue-fork and dips it into the hot chocolate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the ending... But whatever, now to the much more important things in life: Did you and Steve already have _fondue_ together?^^ Or would you go with Bucky? Tell me! :D
> 
> Ps: I totally forgot about Rhodey! He's busy. With... military stuff. I guess. Yeah... xD
> 
> Pps: Psst! I just found that: [ Shut up, Hans! ](http://images.google.de/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fpre03.deviantart.net%2F5380%2Fth%2Fpre%2Ff%2F2014%2F114%2F1%2F1%2Fshut_up__hans_by_theartfaerie111-d7fvez6.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Ftheartfaerie111.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FShut-up-Hans-449923218&h=966&w=827&tbnid=_y-T3SBkZXco4M%3A&docid=-DbkXWD-1virbM&ei=zJsrV5iSDtKogAb335CwDw&tbm=isch&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=817&page=1&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=0ahUKEwiYqKTQ0sPMAhVSFMAKHfcvBPYQMwgpKAYwBg&bih=657&biw=1366) by TheArtFaerie111 on DeviantArt. Look at it and admire the artistic genius behind this work!


End file.
